ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Judas (song)
For other uses, see Judas (disambiguation). "Judas" is a song by Lady Gaga from her third album, "Born This Way". The song title was revealed through Vogue magazine. "Judas" is set to be the second single from the album. The song was registered on Gaga's BMI on March 18, 2011. Gaga announced via Twitter that she will announce the release date during the 41st Transmission Gagavision on Tuesday, April 5, 2011. She officially anounced that Judas would be released on April 19th, however, the song was released 4 days earlier than scheduled. Background :This section need expanding and a cleanup. Vogue described the song in brief detail. “''The melody sounds like it was written for the Ronettes, but it is set to a sledgehammering dance beat and is about falling in love with the wrong men and backstabbing them, of the biblical variety.” The magazine also reported that the song would be the second single off the album. During an interview with Ryan Seacrest and Carson Daly on February 15th, Gaga reaffirmed this claim, and that the single is set to be released "a few weeks" before the album. Speaking further about the song, Gaga mentioned that it had a more Bruce Springsteen rock n' roll/metal sound but was still a hardcore upbeat dance song. She added that it was "''a very dark and in depth song, much more twisted than "Born This Way". During an interview with Elvis Duran, Gaga stated that the song is about "always falling in love with the wrong men." On February 18th, Rolling Stone magazine revealed part of the lyrics. On April 8th, Popjustice revealed another part of the lyrics. On March 1st, Fernando Garibay discussed the track stating: :"'Judas' is produced by RedOne and Gaga, obviously, and it's a statement about - again I can't speak for her - but what I gather is it's about sometimes not choosing the right choice. But you can't deny that the choice is not a part of you and who you are. 'Judas' is a dance song, definitely. I think 'Judas' is in the traditional RedOne/GaGa vein. It's great because it's a serious message, it's a little playful, but still serious, but still somehow you wind up dancing to it. That's what's great about her music. You know, like, my favorite songs of all time, dance songs - 'Billie Jean' is a story you wouldn't think of singing but then you wind up dancing and singing the lyrics. I think that's the holy grail of music for me, which is dance." During Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga, Gaga explained the meaning of the song. :"It's no surprise, I'm sure, to many of you, that Judas is a man of the biblical senses, so expect to see some symbolism in this video ... You have to look into what is haunting you and you need to look into forgiving yourself in order to move on. And it's really fun to dance to and sounds like it could be a pop priest record." During the 43rd Transmission Gagavision, Gaga referred to her creating process as "vomit from the mind," which is in reference to the line, "Fame hooker prostitute wench vomits her mind" echoes this statement." Biblical references Here is a list of all the biblical references that there are in the lyrics of the song: *''"I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs"'' - It's a reference to Mary Magdalene that washes Jesus' feet and wipes them with her hair. *''"Even after three times he betrays me"'' - It's a reference to Peter that denies Jesus three times when he is arrested before the following cockcrow. Commercial Release "Judas" was confirmed by Gaga as the second single on Ryan Seacrest's radio show, American Top 40, on February 14, 2011. Gaga announced the release date for Judas on Gagavision #41, her webcast show, to be on April 19, 2011. Let the cultural baptism begin. If they were not who you were taught they would be, would you still believe?" "Judas" was scheduled to be sent to mainstream airplay on April 19, 2011, and digital retailers on the same day, but after the track was leaked to the internet, its release was brought forward to April 15, 2011. This was done to counteract the pre-release leaks. Before the release, Gaga tweeted about the single, saying: "#PawsUpForJudas! I've learned love is like a brick, you can build a house or sink a dead body." On April 15, 2011, hours before the song was played on radio she again tweeted: "Even After Three Times He Betrays Me," she wrote, harking back to the song's lyrics about love and betrayal. "THE REAL JUDAS: HE'S EVERYWHERE, NOW. DON'T STOP UNTIL HE'S YOURS," she added. In the United Kingdom, the song premiered on The Capital FM Network on April 15, 2011, during their program Home Run. Within the first 24 hours of its iTunes release, Judas was number one in twelve countries: Canada, United States, Mexico, Finland, Portugal, France, Belgium, Italy, Greece, Ireland, Spain, and Sweden. It was also in the Top 10 on all 23 iTunes charts. In the 42nd episode of Gaga's web video series called Transmission Gagavision, it was revealed that the single's accompanying cover artwork was designed by Gaga in Microsoft Word and features a black background with the word "Judas" written in red capital letters in Impact font. Below it is a red Christian cross with a heart in the middle. Gaga photographed the design on her computer screen using her cellular telephone "for texture," which resulted in visible pixels on the letters and cross, as well as a faint reflection of her face and hands holding the phone, to appear on the cover. Judas-Single.png|''Official single cover artwork taken on April 9, 2011. '' Music Video :Main Article: Judas (music video) Gaga revealed in an interview with Google that she is going to make her directorial debut alongside her creative director/choreographer Laurieann Gibson for the music video for "Judas." The shooting of the video started on April 2nd, 2011, and ended April 4th, 2011 Lyrics Oooh I'm in love with Juda-as, Judas x2 Juda-Juda-a-a, Juda-Juda-a-a, Juda-Juda-a-a, Juda-Gaga, When he comes to me I am ready, I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs, forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain, even after three times he betrays me, (Waah-ah-ah-ah, waah-ah-ah-ah) I'll bring him down, bring him down down, (Waah-ah-ah-ah, waah-ah-ah-ah) A king with no crown, king with no crown, I'm just a holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas baby x2, Oooh I'm in love with Juda-as, Judas x2 Juda-Juda-a-a, Juda-Juda-a-a, Juda-Juda-a-a, Juda-Gaga, I couldn't love a man so purely, even prophets forgave his broken way, I've learnt love is like a brick you can, build a house or sink a dead body, (Waah-ah-ah-ah, waah-ah-ah-ah) I'll bring him down, bring him down down, (Waah-ah-ah-ah, waah-ah-ah-ah) A king with no crown, king with no crown, I'm just a holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas baby x2, Ew, In the most biblical sense, I am beyond repentance, "fame hooker" "prostitute wench" vomits her mind, but in the cultural sense, I just speak in future tense, Judas kiss me if offensed or wear ear condom next time, I wanna love you, but somethings pullin' me away from you, Jesus is my virtue, and Judas is the demon I cling to, I cling to, Just a holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas baby, I'm just a holy fool (just a holy fool, woah-oh-oh-oh), Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm in love with Juda-ah-ah-as, oooh I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-Juda-a-a, Juda-Juda-a-a, Juda-Juda-a-a, Juda-Gaga Credits Publishing References *Born This Way Booklet *BMI | Repertoire Search Category:Songs Category:Born This Way songs Category:Singles Category:Born This Way Singles